Computer systems can draw significant amounts of power from their associated power supplies. In some instances, workloads executing on the computer system may place such a demand on the computer system's processors that the rated power of the power supplies is exceeded. Exceeding rated power increases heat output of the computer system, with consequent demands on the computer system's cooling infrastructure as well as possible damage to computer system components. Exceeding rated power also can cause an unintended loss of computer system components, such as by tripping circuit breakers.